


HEAVEN AND HELL, I fell in love with a demon

by XXx_KKKoolMinePickerGold113310_xXX



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Incest, Lemon, M/M, Orgies, Paraphilias, Rape, Sadomasochism, Shota, Torture, death of a character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXx_KKKoolMinePickerGold113310_xXX/pseuds/XXx_KKKoolMinePickerGold113310_xXX
Summary: The cruelty, the pain, the hatred ...The sweetness, the pleasure, the love ...How is it that such opposite poles coexist in a human being? Sometimes he doubted it was a human being.Little Matt never thought that his life would change like this, he never thought that he would fall into the clutches of that man whose cruelty and sadism could be that of a demon, he never thought that he would live hell in his own flesh at the hands of him but ... What if I was wrong? Could I find love amid misery?Mello was hurt, resentful of life and love, hopeless and cold. Can a young redhead with a noble heart, a warm smile and dreamy eyes change that? Or would it just destroy it like everything in its path? Maybe… Maybe happiness was just an opportunity away.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Notes:
> 
> Clarifications:  
> 1- Period: Victorian England (late).
> 
> 2- Houses: Birthday, Kheen and Yagami.
> 
> 3- List of characters:
> 
> Mello 22 and Mass 25: brothers (orphans and  
> heirs of a great fortune)  
> Beyond 25 and L 21: siblings (Parents absent)  
> Light 21 and Kira 25: Siblings (Parents absent)
> 
> 4- Extra characters: Matt has a brother  
> older named Leonardo and his wife is named Melisa  
> Death Note characters don't belong to me, it's  
> a manga series written by Tsugumi? ba e  
> illustrated by Takeshi Obata, and whose adaptation to  
> anime series was directed by Tetsur? Arak i.

POV Matt

One violent thrust after another, my wrists were  
burning from the friction of the rope with which he was tied  
provoked, I could feel how my back still ached from the  
lashes to which he had been subjected before and how  
I was arching in pain with every thrust, like tears  
sprang from my eyes and as my moans, pleas, screams and  
moans were suppressed by the cloth gag that covered  
my mouth, I could feel like little drops of blood  
they kept coming out of me dilated by the force that entered,  
blood that minutes before had been the lubricant of that  
damn pervert who desecrated my body like that,  
of that bastard who takes advantage of me every night, that  
he insults me and humiliates me every time he can and who with  
such naturalness and respect should call "master" and serve him  
Like what I was, like what I've become, a slave,  
a simple piece of meat that will satisfy your thirst for sex,  
blood, a target for his perversions, for his instincts  
sadistic and cruel, every night after the bastard  
imbecile millionaire blonde will use my body and I  
insult in the most vulgar and humiliating way that exists  
I go with difficulty to my room and I cry and I follow  
wondering why me? And I curse the day that  
I came to this house, to this hell, I curse the day that my  
brother was born and in which I was born, I curse my life.

Mello: Ahhhhh! -Finally, for today it's over, I feel  
how its poisonous essence invades my interior and how it comes out  
abruptly from me, he unties me and removes the gag from my  
mouth- haha did you like my little whore? Of course you like me yeah  
you are just that a vile whore, a simple sex slave!

Matt: FUCK YOU! -I say out of my Mello: What did you say? –Taking my hair -

Repeat it  
damned!

Matt: Fuck off! -I knew I would regret it, but I didn't  
I matter, I couldn't stand the abuse of that bastard anymore

Mello: ha ha ha –he dropped my hair and slapped me  
making me fall to my knees - I don't know if you're a masochist or  
just very stupid, you are my dog! you belong to me and  
I can do what I want with you, while you can't  
You have no right to tell me what to do, but you see this -  
bringing his semi-erect member to my face since  
He was still on his knees- LOOK AT HIM DOG! -raising my face-

Suck it!

Matt: never! that thing will not enter my mouth.  
Mello: -he slaps me- suck it, damn it! -He put  
his member by force- haha I hope you like him  
taste, because my dick and my cum is the only thing you'll eat  
tomorrow - she says while laughing maliciously - dog! - take out your  
member while I catch my breath - get out of here  
bitch! -For the first time I obey, I quickly dress him  
I look down and go to my room My name is Mail Jeevas but everyone calls me Matt until

a few months ago I was a humble and poor boy from the area  
come down from England, lived with my brother Leo and his wife  
Meli, I was about to be uncle when it all happened.

I think it would be wise to start from the beginning.


	2. 2. Start the torment.

My name the Mail Jeevas, but everyone calls me Matt up  
a few months ago I was a humble and poor boy from the area  
come down from England, lived with my brother Leo and his wife  
Meli, I was about to be uncle when it all happened. I think  
it would be better to start from the beginning.  
……………………………………………………………………………………  
POV Matt

A month before that damn day my brother came to our  
humble house with many things, things for him drinks, food,  
very nice dresses for Meli, even a new outfit for  
me. And money, a lot of money.

Flash back

Matt: Wow bro! Where did you get all this from?

Leo: ammm you will see little brother a man in the center of the  
The city offered me a job and it paid me very well -  
Remembering how stupid I was to believe him Matt: but… there is money and food here for 2 months

at least.

Meli: What a good love! And what job was it?

Leo: Something about his horses

Meli: amm okay, what matters is that you will no longer be so  
Pressured to get a job.

That night Meli made a delicious dinner, and I slept very well  
during the whole month we were not pressured and  
we go hungry. That day came, that damn day I went by  
some things that Meli needed and when I returned I saw a beautiful and  
very luxurious carriage with some nice horses outside of me  
home, I asked myself what would I do there, don't wait any longer and enter,  
do this I saw a man of about 25 years old, he was blond and tall,  
very pretty blue eyes and a very slim body dressed  
in a very fine suit, 2 men dressed alike with a  
very simple black suit, very strong and one of them ... was  
stopping my brother who had blood in his mouth.

Matt: bro! -they released him making this fall, I ran  
near him- What have they done to him cursed? -I said with tears  
in the eyes- M ... meli? -I said not seeing her- where is she ?!

Mello: calm little Matt -said approaching me- she  
okay, it's in the back exit Matt: why did you do this to my brother, you bastard?

Mello: see Matt, your brother owes me a lot of money, and  
In the contract that I sign it says that, if I did not pay at the end of  
month, you would be mine.

Matt: what? That ... that's not possible is it, brother?

Leo: I-I'm sorry brother. -His voice broke

Matt: what? No, no - he shook his head - why.

brother? -I felt that at any moment I would break into  
Crying Leo: I needed it, understand me -he told me desperately  
and regret

Matt: how could you? I said crying again Mello: alright alright alright guys get on the boy

Matt: what? Don't wait, ”I said as both men  
they got into the carriage by force

Mello: ha ha you are a bastard Leonardo, sell me to you  
brother like that, but stay calm, let him  
I will treat very well

In the carriage

Mello: what's up Matty? Aren't you happy to have a new  
home?

Matt; I already had a home

Mello: hey, you'll have a better life as a servant here, too  
I will treat you very well

Matt: I won't be here long

Mello: haha And what are you going to do?

Matt: my brother will come for me I know

Mello: Matty is worth dreaming -the carriage stopped- well,  
we got there - going down I saw a huge mansion in front of me, it was bigger than I could ever imagine, I couldn't help  
that my eyes light up

Mello: I see you like it, come on, come in - we did, then  
He showed me the place and explained the rules, he showed me my  
fourth, my room was double the one I had at home, I must  
admit that maybe it wasn't so bad, it could work for  
pay and Mello was not so bad, sure he would let me see me  
family, at least that's what he thought, Mello's room was  
a few steps, after dinner in which I introduce myself with  
the other servants and I got to know them a little, all of us  
We went to sleep, I was about to go to bed  
when Elizabeth, one of the housekeepers, touched my  
door.

Matt: what's up Eli?

Eli: the young master asks for your presence in his room

Matt: the young master? For what?

Eli: I don't know Matty, but see soon that it seemed very  
impatient

Matt: amm okay -do not wait any longer and I went to the room of  
Mello- knock! I can pass?

Mello: of course Matty happens -I did, Mello got up from the  
bed- You know, Matty? I've been thinking that I want  
do more than just be my servant

Matt: huh? Excuse me I don't understand

Mello: haha ... well, you see, what I want you to do will give you  
many more benefits and rights.

Matt: but… what is young master?

Mello: you see Matty, -he slowly approached me- you are a  
very cute boy - he kept moving forward, leaving me to  
inches from being pinned to the wall - and I want you to be  
my lover - he kissed me violently cornered me in the  
wall, taking my tongue by force, seizing  
my lips I instinctively part it-Matt: no, I, I can't, I don't want to! -I grab  
violently by the arm making me stay with my face in  
the wall, as I twisted my arm behind me  
back

Mello: don't ask you dog -his voice changed, it was no longer that  
sweet and kind voice, now it was violent and domineering - let's see  
how slut you can be -he began to unbutton  
my pajama shirt until I take it off turning to  
slam against the wall, kiss and bit my neck leaving  
marks where his lips passed, passing his hands  
through my abdomen, pinching my nipples, his hand reached  
even my pants also removing them

Matt: LET ME DAMN PERVERTED! -cryingMello: but what a disrespectful dog -he hit or  
strongly my buttocks- you must call me master Matt: please master let me go, what did I do?

Mello: he's much better like this, what have you done? mmmmm be  
so irresistible, I must say that at first the price that  
asked your brother, it was very high, but it was worth it

Matt: shut up! my brother would not be able

Mello: don't you see? Your brother sold you, now you are  
only mine and it's time to claim for what I bought, so  
that belongs to me, and you, -touching my member- will be my  
little toy- he began to move his hand up and down, very  
slowly, massaging the tip and my testicles, for more  
that I did not want it, my body began to react

Matt: ah mmmmmm

Mello: it seems that you start to enjoy it dog - with a  
hand kept jerking me off as he left  
undressing, I turned around making her stay again  
With my back against the wall, I blush to see how  
I was looking lustfully at my member- but guess what? Have you  
been a bad dog and I don't want you to enjoy this -  
he approached his member to my virginal entrance-

Matt: no, no, please don't do it-I was crying in despair,  
I was trying to let go but my hands are held by a  
of his hands above my head

Mello: ha ha you are so adorable when you beg -he threw me  
ground and stood on top of me- come on beg me dog -me  
I was humiliating, with tears in my eyes I said

Matt: please love, let me go

Mello: you don't know how to beg - slapping me - I hope  
that you moan better than you beg, I heard a laugh  
mocking and then I felt a strong thrust

Matt: ahhhhhh-I fit my hands on the carpet-  
get it out! Please it hurts, not caring about my pleas  
began to dress me more violently, blood was gushing  
of my hurt and before virgin entrance

Mello: hell, Matt, how do you push! Of having known that  
you were a virgin maiden I would not have waited so long to come for you  
-I take out his member to put it back completely AHHHH

Matt: please -I said with tears in my eyes, I felt like  
was tearing me inside, his member was very big and my  
entrance was a virgin, it was the most intense pain that had  
experienced- it hurts me hu-hurts! Get it out, get it out  
please! -I started crying

Mello: ahhh shut up dog! -he said kissing my lips,  
biting them so hard it made these too  
bleed, he was kissing my neck again marking more  
the hickeys I had, I was just moaning and  
cry- just a little more- ahhhhh! - I felt its dirty liquid  
filling up, I began to sob I was exhausted so much physical  
as psychologically -Oh my little fox.  
What happens when you misbehave? If you behave tomorrow, I'll leave  
that you come. But for now you don't even deserve to sleep  
with me so go! -I got up as I could, and took my  
clothing

Mello: By the way dog - turn around- welcome to hell -  
he smiled maliciously - I could feel how blood and  
semen from that damn came out of me and slid down my 

legs full of shame and hate to come out there, it had been the  
worst day of my life, I had been separated from my family, my  
brother had sold me to lucifer himself and my body  
had been raped and used but didn't know my hell  
I was just starting ... Damn blond, was the only thing I thought  
Before my body collapsed on my bed  
giving in to exhaustion.

And well that's how my hell started ...

POV Narrator

Finally, after remembering what disturbed him  
every night for 2 months. Matt fell asleep


	3. 3. Damn blonde

Mello: ahhh shut up dog! -he said kissing my lips,  
biting them so hard it made these too  
bleed, he was kissing my neck again marking more  
the hickeys I had, I was just moaning and  
cry- just a little more- ahhhhh! - I felt its dirty liquid  
filling up, I began to sob I was exhausted so much physical  
as psychologically -Oh my little fox.  
What happens when you misbehave? If you behave tomorrow, I'll leave  
that you come. But for now you don't even deserve to sleep  
with me so go! -I got up as I could, and took my  
clothing.

Mello: By the way dog - turn around- welcome to hell -  
he smiled maliciously - I could feel how blood and  
semen from that damn came out of me and slid down my  
legs full of shame and hate to come out there, it had been the  
worst day of my life, I had been separated from my family, my  
brother had sold me to lucifer himself and my body  
had been raped and used but didn't know my hell  
I was just starting ... Damn blond, was the only thing I thought  
Before my body collapsed on my bed  
giving in to exhaustion.

And well that's how my hell started ...

POV Narrator

Finally, after remembering what disturbed him  
every night for 2 months. Matt fell asleep  
.................................................. .................................................  
Chapter 3: Damn Blond

POV Matt

It was 6 am. I got up and down for a bucket of water  
cold I quickly raised it and bathed, while doing it  
She went over every mark, every blow, every bruise. I left from  
take a bath and look in the mirror, hickey again in the  
neck, I think it was the thing I hated the most, all the servants  
they knew about my “other functions” even so it seemed so  
uncomfortable for that little blonde to walk around the house and see  
all with their expression of superiority as if saying  
"... this dog is mine ..." I hated it, I hated it as I never believed  
that it was possible to hate someone, I dressed in that damn  
uniform that reminded me that I was just a slave,  
Quickly go downstairs to help Naomi in the kitchen,  
we prepared breakfast, at 9:00 o'clock I had to go up  
A chocolate bar and a coffee, I just realized before  
So trying not to see that damn blonde I went up for myself  
good luck it wasn't there, I left the tray on the bed  
while I was going to get my clothes to wash, it was coming out of me  
room when she hears your voice.

Mello: Dog - I tried to avoid it and kept walking

Mello: Didn't you hear me? Come here dog - I turned and  
I saw with her silk robe and her golden hair wet in the  
door frame, I had no choice so I went

Matt: What's up… master?

Mello: Put the clothes on the floor and go in - I did, and I took  
to his bed- do you see this dog? –Showing me a stain  
of blood on the mattress and sheets - what is it?

Matt: mm it's a blood stain, master –I said in a tone  
submissive trying to disguise the hatred in my voice Mello: and…. Who do you think it is from?

Matt: Mine

Mello: Exactly dog, how dare you stain my  
mattress?!

Matt: I didn't stain it! It was you who made me bleed!

Mello: -giving me a strong slap making me fall  
my face on the bed and me on my knees- don't you dare come back  
to talk to me like that, stupid, you know ... I begin to believe that I must  
punish you more strongly ... I want you to clean up your mess  
do you hear me? I have to leave, but when I return I want to see  
this white mattress and from now on every time you stain my  
mattress or my sheets you will have to wash it, understood ?! -  
Halo of my hair

Matt: -raising his face, but keeping his gaze down Yes.  
Mello: yes what?

Matt: yes, master

Mello: good - at that moment EliEli arrived: love, I brought you what you asked for

Mello: ok Eli put it down, take Matt's clothes and  
retreat

Eli: as my lord ordered - he did so-   
Mello: here is everything you need to remove the stain,  
you will stay locked up until I return - without telling me  
more left the room and listened as he put the lock-

Matt: tsk I hate it - I started cleaning, I could erase the blood  
from his mattress, my wounds could heal and the marks on my  
body disappear but the scars on my mind will never  
I would erase, my body was crying out for something to eat,  
I usually ate breakfast in the morning because  
"Encounters" with Mello at night left me exhausted,  
I tried to calm my hunger a bit thinking about other things,  
2 hours had passed since Mello left, the mattress already  
It was clean, I heard the bedroom door open

Mello: are you done?

Matt: yes

Mello: -approaching- very good dog, has been clean,  
now go wash the sheets - go down to the laundry room,  
I began to wash the sheets very delicately, I did not want  
mistreat them, my body demanded food, my legs  
they began to tremble and my arms lost strength,  
luckily the cold water kept me standing, as soon as  
finished I hung the sheets and went to the bedroom, verify that  
the mattress was dry and I put clean sheets, lower  
straight to the dining room, time had flown by, the clock  
It was already 3:10 when Mello ate, when the  
delicious and unmistakable aroma of meat patty and  
Naomi's cheese invaded my senses, arriving at the table  
the blond was there eating with a glass of wine.

Mello: are you finished?

Matt: yes I love

Mello: good - he got up from the table and took me by the arm  
making me climb the stairs, until I reach my room,  
opened the door and threw me loudly - because of yesterday and  
this morning you will be punished, you will be locked up  
all day - I tried to say something but the forces were  
insufficient, I watched him leave the room and slowly close  
the door seeing me with that damn face that I hate so much  
before closing it completely he said -dog- and laughing  
Maliciously closed it completely, I could hear how  
I put the door lock, hunger was already invading all my  
be, I lay on the bed trying to sleep but at the  
hunger would not let me, I tried to cry crying crying sobbing  
someone to come, but he knew it was useless, and the energies  
they weren't enough for me, I closed my eyes just to forget that  
I was trapped, in the room only my  
breathing, I could smell food from the kitchen,  
the smell of a baking cake, was Mello so cruel?  
The answer is yes, I closed my eyes and imagined what it would be like if  
none of this would have happened, I imagine Meli, me  
Nephew, to my dad's brother, I wanted to cry felt like  
my eyes were moistened, I opened my eyes just a little and by the  
window I could see that it was dark, time flies  
when you suffer so much, I suppose not moronic so that Mello  
Come on, well it was wait only 10 minutes and the door opened.

There he was, the most disgusting human being on the face  
of the earth, that blond who made every day hell,  
with his manic smile that told me that tonight  
would suffer again.

Mello: come out, dog

Matt: my lord -I said without getting out of bed- I….

Mello: get out dog - turned around and went to his  
room, I just followed him

POV Mello

My "dog" and I got to my room, on the bed there was  
a chocolate and coffee cake, and next to it some ears and a tail  
of…. They guessed the dog along with a "punishment collar",  
come in Matt I could see the gleam in his eyes when he saw the cake, no  
I could help but laugh, I sat on the bed.

Mello: -Taking the cake- Do you want it Matty? Go take it  
it's yours

Matt: what?

Mello: I asked Naomi that I prepared it just for you

Matt: e ... really –he said totally incredulous-

Mello: yes, come on ... don't you want it?

Matt: -he approached timidly-… thank you -I was going to take the  
cake and removed it by getting up from the bed, I left it on top of the  
bookcase in my room, leaving him with outstretched hands and  
excited eyes, haha how she loved to torture him-

Mello: No, no, no, you are a rude Matty, aren't you  
Do you know that dessert is eaten until the end of the meal? AND  
that I know you have not eaten.

Matt: I… I'm sorry sir –I could hear his tone of  
Anger Mello: haha you know, I heard yes to the dogs  
disobedient you put a punishment collar on them -I said taking  
the tail the ears and the collar- they behave better, so uh  
bought one put it on! -order demandingly  
returning to my normal tone of voice and throwing everything at the  
Matt's feet-

Matt: co ... as ordered - he picked it up and started  
put your ears on

Mello: ha ha don't believe a dog! i want you naked

Matt:-clenched his fists and lips, he was sooo adorable- yeah  
, master - he began by taking off the black vest that  
detailed his figure, under a white shirt, covered his  
chest was quite tight, I could see his body.  
slim and fine, I wanted nothing to the imagination, unbutton  
his shirt and threw it to the ground, he had no shoes so his  
pants came down without hindrance, as he did so his face was  
anger and hatred, that just made me want to own it, change  
that face for a submissive one, of fear and pain, the sole idea  
excited me, his boxers fell easily, that was a  
show just for me

Mello: now yes, your dog collar-the last thing I said almost like a  
insult, I look askance at those reddish hair that so much  
I liked them and began, the tail was fluffy with a  
spring to fit around the waist, the  
ears were like a headband, everything fit even better  
than he had imagined, the necklace finally adorned his  
neck, there he was, my dog- I undressed quickly and I went to him- what a good dog, I see that today's punishment has  
served haha- I sat on the bed- good dog, now yes  
you can eat ... enjoy my cock- a malicious smile is  
formed on my face, Matt's face again full of  
hatred and anger looked at me-well what are you waiting for? -I took it for the  
shoulders causing him to kneel

Matt: No, I will! - enraged I took a whip from my table  
At night, Matt would obey me, by hook or by crook.  
bad, I inflicted a heavy blow to his back, Matt was squirming  
of pain, 2 more blows were enough to listen to  
Matt ask for forgiveness and mercy

Matt: I'm sorry I'll do what you ask, but please don't  
I hit more -he said with tears in his eyes, you could see that in  
It really hurt him, it sounded cruel, but I loved seeing  
Matt so submissive, it was just arousing Mello: ha ha well Matt ... start - I look doubtfully at me  
member, began to lick it up and down going through it  
everything, my erection did not wait and it was noticed - you decide that  
so lubricated you want it, because ... I don't think you want  
wash my sheets again, right? -He did not answer simply  
He kept licking, I was getting too turned on, I took it  
for those beautiful reddish hair making my  
member touched his throat, the redhead was getting  
drowning and his eyes became watery again,  
pulled back and forth, making it more  
quick, his tongue was touching my penis, my god Matt made me  
so much! some moans came out of my throat, I started to  
moving his head faster, he could feel how his  
saliva was wetting me, I felt like I was coming, I finally finished  
in his mouth, I looked at him, he wanted to spit my semen, I held  
firmly keeping his head from doing it - swallow it  
everything, dog! - due to lack of air he obeyed and swallowed everything,  
I finally released him abruptly causing him to fall. –Go  
that you liked my semen bitch haha- I said in a tone of  
derision

Matt: -I saw those emerald orbs ignited in hatred,  
surely he kept more than one insult towards me, he loved  
that rebellion that he had even so humiliated and humbled-  
Mello: go to 4 - order, Matt waited a few seconds to  
recover the air and what little strength he had left, and  
obeyed, he could see that cute little bottom along with his adorable  
tail that was only mine, I brought my still excited  
member to his little entrance, penetrating him in one  
thrust

POV Matty

Matt: ouch! ahhh - damn it! I was being penetrated with my  
own saliva as a lubricant, despite not bleeding me  
it hurt a lot, Mello kept penetrating me more and more  
deep, felt like my entrance was dilated

Mello: haha so it's here, I found your point -Me  
I was driving harder and more savagely

Matt: ah ah mmm -although I would not like that point that  
Mello played made me shiver and my body  
react, that did not take away the pain

Mello: today you have behaved well ahhhh so I'll let you  
run -His hand went straight to my member, it  
massaged gently and went slowly through it, My  
extension was already completely hard, it disgusted me and  
I embarrassed, I complained in disgust, but that did not  
kept my abuser from speeding up

Matt: ahhhhh - As much as I tried to suppress it, I came in his  
hand

POV Mello

Mello: You are more of a whore than I thought, you came very fast  
dog- when she came, her whole body shuddered doing it  
be totally narrow, a few more lunges were enough  
so that I too came, I came out violently from him,  
making me fall and get up taking the cake and a  
fork, put them on the floor next to Matt - now if you can  
eat little fox- I look at the cake suspiciously, but finally  
gave up, sat on the floor and started eating it  
desperately, I couldn't help but laugh at such adorable  
scene I put on my pajamas and lay on the bed, Matt  
He stopped, carried the empty plate and fork and was about to  
leave - Dog- I caught his attention- stay with me today.  
Matt: huh? -Said shyly

Mello: You sleep here today, there are pajamas in the 3rd drawer  
maybe it fits you

Matt: amm is… it's okay –he approached the  
closet and took out a blue striped pajamas, he had enough  
great, well it was evident I was 22 and on 16 he got dressed and  
went to bed, fell asleep as soon as he got into the  
bed, I approached and looked at him he looked so peaceful so serene,  
He was like a little angel, I tried to hug him but he knew  
pushed away, so I left him, hell! loved Matt from the  
first time I saw him, running through the main square so  
vivacious, so tender so innocent, with his beautiful hair  
excited by the air, and his perfect smile, never  
would've lent a penny to his bastard brother if  
It wasn't for him, so why did she treat him like this? Why  
I just knew that he would never love me, he preferred  
have your body by force and not your heart not to have  
nothing - Matt ... I love you - fortunately the redhead was  
asleep and did not listen to me, but it was true, I loved him, and would give  
my life because he loved me too, but that never  
would happen, far from that I knew he hated me, but although  
I would forcefully keep him by my side.


	4. 4. A black-haired angel

Matt: amm is… it's okay –he approached the  
closet and took out a blue striped pajamas, he had enough  
great, well it was evident I was 22 and on 16 he got dressed and  
went to bed, fell asleep as soon as he got into the  
bed, I approached and looked at him he looked so peaceful so serene,  
He was like a little angel, I tried to hug him but he knew  
pushed away, so I left him, hell! I loved Matt from the  
first time I saw him, running through the main square so  
vivacious, so tender so innocent, with his beautiful hair  
excited by the air, and his perfect smile, never would've lent a penny to his bastard brother if  
It wasn't for him, so why did she treat him like that? Why  
I just knew that he would never love me, he preferred  
have your body by force and not your heart not to have  
nothing –Matt… I love you –fortunatly the redhead was  
asleep and did not listen to me, but it was true, I loved him, and would give  
my life because he loved me too, but that never  
would happen, far from that I knew he hated me, but although  
I would forcefully keep him by my side. ……………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 4: A Dark-haired Angel

POV Matt

I woke up next to Mello which was not only weird, for a  
moment I felt beautiful to see him so peaceful, so serene,  
looked like a sleeping angel, I almost forgot I was in the  
hell and that blonde was my personal demon, I  
I crept out of bed and went to my den.  
I put on my uniform again and went to the kitchen,  
the frets from the night before

Naomi: Matt or by god I thought you were dead

Matt: haha I survived Naomi

Naomi: I saved you a piece of empanada do you want it?

Matt: no thanks, last night I managed to eat something

Naomi: huh ... so the cake was for you

Matt: haha so it was true? Well I have to start  
work, and thanks for the pie I'll eat it later. -  
Teru Mikami entered

Teru: There is! redhead –he ruffled my hair- today we have  
a visit from Liverpool and Mello ordered you to attend  
everything related to that, so for this week I  
I'll take care of your duties.

Matt: Oh! mmm good if you need help with something do not hesitate  
to tell me Teru: hahaha thank you little one, well here is the  
itinerary of the week.

Matt: good thanks Teru -Teru left, I read the first thing in the  
list, mmm they would have coffee haha what a surprise when it comes to the  
blond, and would have to tend to both of them for the rest of the  
day, talking about business, lunch, dinner, horseback riding, and  
all those things, Naomi's sweet voice pulled me out of my  
thoughts

Naomi: Matty

Matt: What's up Naomi?

Naomi: The master woke up and is looking for you

Matt: * sigh * alright, thank you –I quickly went up to where the  
blond, when I arrived I closed the door and noticed that he was not there, but  
I saw him come out of the bathroom and he was naked, my first reaction was  
blush and turn around

Mello: ha ha ha come on dog like you never had me  
seen naked, it's more I remember that yesterday you ate my  
cock and my cum like a whore, and you came to some  
How many lunges like a good bitch you are haha -  
Damn idiot, I thought, he put on his silk robe- turn now  
dog - I did so - well Mikami already told you about today's visit,  
you will obey our guest as if he were your master  
Did you understand

Matt: yes my lord

Mello: ok now make sure the horses are ready  
to go out riding, and that as soon as our guest arrived on  
coffee and sandwiches are ready.

Matt: I'll take care of everything master -I said as I gave the  
turn, I felt some hands on my waist and one lips on my  
neckMello: but don't waste all your energy, remember to  
I want a dog here at night -he bit my neck and then I  
he blurted out, I quickly left the room, entered mine and looked at myself  
mirror, a slight reddish mark appeared, I hid it the best  
that I could and began to do what was ordered by the little blonde, the The sound of an approaching carriage indicated that the guest  
had arrived, I asked Naomi to have the  
sandwiches and coffee while I went out to greet the guest.

As I opened the door, a very handsome man appeared before me.  
eyes, his jet-black hair slightly unkempt.  
they reached to the chin, and fell on his forehead in a fringe,  
even so they revealed their beautiful ruby eyes, their  
features were very fine but still masculine, the  
simple but elegant suit of trench coat, vest, a  
white shirt with black bib and pants was pretty  
Fitted, you can appreciate your figure as well as your features  
delicate and slim but masculine, in short, the boy was  
…. Perfect,

Beyond: good afternoon, I'm Mr. Birthday

Matt: good afternoon young Birthday, young Kheen is waiting for you  
-I helped him get off the carriage, his hands were very soft

POV Beyond

When I opened the carriage door, I met a very  
young, he would not be more than 16 years old, he was very cute, green eyes  
emerald, unkempt red hair, somewhat tall snowy skin  
for his age, although I still exceeded him, a thin  
figure covered by a tailored servant outfit that left  
much to the imagination, his fleshy reddish lips like  
those of a woman who would incite anyone to kiss them and  
bite them savagely, if this boy definitely got  
my attention.

When he helped me down I could see the marks on his  
Mello would surely have worn it by now, which, towards  
more interesting to the little one, his eyes were quite  
expressive and still a mystery, I decided,  
when I leave here I would return with a signed contract  
and a new pet.

Matt: -he guide me to the living room- he likes me to bring you something sir  
Birthday

Beyond: not at the moment, thanks, but tell me boy  
What is your name?

Matt: -the young servant seemed quite nervous- m-mi  
name is ... Mail Jeevas, but everyone tells me Matt

Beyond: and how do you want me to tell you?

Matt: huh? As you wish - a bow - I am at your  
orders.

Beyond: well, I'll tell you, Matt sounds as cute as you - he  
little redhead blushed giving me a totally vision  
adorable, which just made me want to own it, yet  
I knew I had to go slow or it wouldn't work - well my  
name is Beyond you can call me that if you want.

Matt: No, no, no way, that would be a lack of  
respect, I am just a servant and you are a noble.

Beyond: haha of course no little one, I'm just a servant  
with a privileged last name, but still I am  
slave to the blood that runs through my veins, I don't understand  
because by having a surname you become superior or inferior to  
someone don't you think matt?

Matt: I honestly don't know sir, I hadn't analyzed it  
that way

Beyond: well, Mello probably won't even let you breathe  
true? Hahahaha - Matt laughed too leaving for the first  
see his cute smile.

Matt: haha -Mello arrived, just in time to see that innocent  
smile on MattyMello's face: Good afternoon Birthday –he said seriously, at that moment

Matty stopped laughing- And what's so funny, dog?

Matt: nothing sir

Mello: maybe you find it funny that the  
sandwiches not served yet?

Matt: I'm sorry master, I was waiting for you

Mello: stop saying you're sorry and get to work Matt: I love right away - Matty went straight to the kitchen

Beyond: as cute as ever Kheen

Mello: ha ha ha What do you want Birthday?

Beyond: hey… that's not the way to treat a guest and  
less to a friend.

Mello: I'm sorry Beyond, but….

Beyond: Forget it, Mello, come on sit down and let's talk about  
business

Mello: speak well -we sat down the two of us and Matt arrived with the  
snacks and coffee- get out dog I'll call you if I need anything

Matt: yes my lord - he bowed, I limited myself to  
giving him a playful smile, Matty blushed again  
and he left

Beyond: well you see, blondie - I lit a cigarette

Mello: turn off that thing -Rolling eyes, annoyed- yes  
do you want to smoke, go out to the garden

Beyond: hahaha agreed, blondie –he opened a bar of  
chocolate- but it's not fair that you can eat chocolate  
and I can't smoke

Mello: but 1 is MY house and 2 my chocolate does not smell like shit  
\- mocking laugh Beyond: hahaha not my cigarette, it smells like tobacco

Mello: well, the tobacco smells like shit  
Beyond: haha bien rubiecito your desire - I put out my cigarette Mello: now yes, you said you had a proposal for me

Beyond: well you see, my tobacco at the moment is  
grown right here in Europe, just like fruit with  
the ones that my factory works

Mello: Yes, well? Beyond: However, cigars with tobacco directly from  
America are much better, they have better quality and better  
flavor, and there is a greater variety of fruits

Mello: ok ok and where do I fit in all this?

Beyond: because…. Despite having a lot of money I need  
partners

Mello: and what makes you think that I would associate with you?

Beyond: that there is also a delicious chocolate

Mello: haha great attempt Birthday, but remember that my  
suppliers are Swiss and which is the best chocolate  
known in Europe

Beyond: exactly known in EUROPE they have never tried  
the chocolate of America, the true land of cocoa, of the  
way I know you could do it.

Mello: Well, they seem to be quite pleased with what  
known.

Beyond: please, Mello, open your eyes we are in the time  
to experiment, to try new things, let's go Mello alone  
imagine having varieties not only of flavor but of origin,  
you would be the first.

Mello: Pfff -she huffed- I don't know Beyond, I think I'll have to  
think about it.

Beyond: Okay, but Kheen, you know that I never  
I would propose something that would not benefit you.

Mello: Don't insist any more Birthday, Let me think about it.

Beyond: Okay, I'll be leaving in a week just like  
we had foreseen, you have until then to think about it, even  
so, I'll leave you the contract, review it and think about it and chocolate "in  
gross ”for you to confirm that what I say is true.

Mello: Okay –he took the contract and the chocolate- DOG!  
-Matt arrived almost immediately- takes Young Birthday to the  
room and make sure nothing is missing Matt: whatever I say I love - I got up and I just followed  
Matt- here it is sir, I took the liberty of uploading your  
suitcases before

Beyond: oh thank you very much Matty

Matt: is offered something

Beyond: Nothing, not at the moment, although you know how  
open the balcony gate?

Matt: yes of course –the redhead approached the balcony and opened it,  
there was a small table I sat down

Beyond: Could you pass me a pot of jam and a  
spoon from one of the boxes of the brown suitcase

Matty: of course - I take it out and take it to where it was together with  
a spoon Beyond: have a seat Matty

Matt: but sir, th-that wouldn't be… right

Beyond: You said you were at my orders, didn't you?

Matt: -sigh- it's okay -it sat Beyond: I lit a cigarette

Matt: you know…. I've always wondered why smoke comes out  
when someone smokes

Beyond: haha – taking out the smoke- why will you see Matty  
burn tobacco and everything else - giving a breath to  
my cigarette - as everything that burns, causes smoke,  
but in this case the smoke enters your throat and your mouth and  
if you don't take it out you suffocate.

Matt: Wow! And why do you smoke?

Beyond: haha see little one, have you ever had wine?

Matt: yes, my brother gave me a try when I turned 15  
years, he taught me how to sing it -he said proud- Beyond: haha no Matty tells himself to taste it - the little  
blushed- well you see when you smoke it is as if you taste a  
wine, but instead of feeling the taste of the grape and the rest of  
the ingredients of the wine, you feel the taste of the cigarette

Matt: Wow! and do you like its taste? Sorry i think i do  
many questions - under the head

Beyond: hahaha not at all Matty, well if it is a flavor that  
I enjoy almost as much as the strawberry jam -boto  
his cigarette in the ashtray and I put it out by opening the jam  
that I had brought - would you like to try one?

Matt: huh? Amm I don't know, I don't want to abuse your kindness  
Beyond: come on, take it as a gift

Matt: okay -I brought him the cigarette case and timidly took  
a cigarette

Beyond: -I lit it- now breathe in some smoke, hold it  
for a moment and take it out –Matt did it and surprisingly  
did not suffocate like most- and did you like me?

Matt: the taste is amazing, it's delicious thank you young man  
Birthday, you are very kind

Beyond: don't worry Matty, but sure if I am more  
that Mello haha

Matt: haha indeed

Beyond: but in part I understand, he had a difficult childhood,  
I guess that's why he tries to vent with  
everyone

Matt: a difficult childhood?

Beyond: yes, you see, Mello grew up in a very hostile environment,  
she always had a taste for long hair, and her features.  
so fine they made him look very similar to a  
woman, in fact some said it was prettier than her  
Sister haha in short, her whole family believed her incapable of  
become his father's successor so he grew up partly  
with that mindset, but he took great pains, his teachers  
and tutors said he was a genius, he even learned combat  
with weapons and fencing, but it was still not enough, when  
Mello turned 17, she lost her parents in an accident and.  
his sister Misa who was 20 was in charge of him, but she  
she got engaged to a nobleman from Paris, who insisted on  
sell everything, but Mello did not agree he said it was  
as if she was killing her parents again they argued a lot and  
the topic that he was not fit came up again after winning many  
legal fights against his relatives and show that he was more  
how capable, they finally agreed that as soon as Mello  
turned 18 Misa would marry and he would take over the  
family business, which as you know is chocolate and  
this beautiful mansion, so if you had a rough childhood. Matt: I had no idea

Beyond: Well yes, although that is no excuse for what he does

Matt: it's not that, it's just that…. When you see it  
so strong, so sure of himself, with that bearing and that  
personality is unimaginable.

Beyond: that was just what Mello wanted to do, and we are  
very few of us know him like this

Matt: and where do you know him from?

Beyond: mmm because we are friends since childhood, and even  
so I don't think I know Mello at all

Matt: I think that's impossible haha that is to say know  
totally a person, that's the mystery, the adventure,  
to know that only the brave will dare to see that there more  
beyond appearances

Beyond: Matty you have surprised me

Matt: gr — thank you -he blushed- well I'm retiring I have  
some obligations to fulfill, but thank you very much for  
having given me your time and thanks for the cigarette.

Beyond: Oh! which reminds me here - I stretched out my cigarette case,  
there were only 3 of that model, and all 3 were just mine, it was a  
3 headed dragon holding a templar shield with  
two B’s in a gothic style, it was my own shield, I had designed and thanks to the absence of my parents was now the  
my company logo

Matt: But…. Young man I can't accept it

Beyond: of course, it's like ammm your salary

Matt: in fact, I'm paying my brother's debt like this  
I don't have pay

Beyond: well, consider this a tip.

Matt: but….

Beyond: but nothing, it is an order that you keep it.

Matt: thank you very much - withdrew

So the little redhead is here for a debt, and for what  
I see, he doesn't love Mello very much, he already trusts me so  
all I need is to make Matty see that he can enjoy  
of good sex without being raped, and from what I see Mello feels  
Something else for that kid, mmmm I'll need to fix that, not him  
will let him go just like that -I lay back on the bed and  
perceive the essence of Matt that prevailed in my room,  
its only aroma made me think the wildest things,  
Just thinking about having it tied under me, listening to it  
shout my name, ask for mercy, moan in pain and pleasure,  
see his lips bleeding from my violent bites, think.  
in that he made me excited in a way, my member  
I was already reacting to those provocations  
mentally, I began to touch my member above the  
pants, yes, it was totally hard, he couldn't do that to me  
to myself I closed the door of my room and undressed,  
I lay down on the bed and started to touch myself, thinking about that  
flushed redhead that would be the first time he would give a  
blowjob without being forced, I increased the pace of my  
groping, touching my whole body, I decided to finish  
this and I started to move my hand quickly for me  
crotch, going up and down, running all over my  
member, who could afford to say he was great,  
not excessively but enough to satisfy  
to the occasional whore in a servant's suit, without stopping to think  
in Matt he continued with the rapid movements until I  
I felt at the limit my hand strongly squeezed the tip of my member and I came right away, seeing my hand full of my  
essence I could not help imagining my ass or face  
redhead full of this, after catching my breath and withdrawing my  
essence with a towel I dressed again and ordered  
They brought hot water, I took a bath and started to fix myself,  
You must see me well for dinner, after all, dinner  
it would be the beginning of my game, where Mello would be my opponent  
and Matt, although just one more piece, would also be the  
prize.


End file.
